


we're all friends

by lifeispuke



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Over9000 (Band), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, The Blue Poptarts (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Artist Gerard Way, Asexual Character, Asexual Mikey Way, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Awkward Mikey Way, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dallon Weekes, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, FTM Mikey Way, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Group chat, High School, High School Musical References, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, Punk Pete Wentz, Shy Gerard Way, Shy Mikey Way, Social Media, Student Frank Iero, Student Mikey Way, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Teenagers, Trans Awsten Knight, Trans Character, Trans Kellin Quinn, Trans Male Character, Trans Mikey Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeispuke/pseuds/lifeispuke
Summary: AWSTEN :: YALL HAVE A (B)ROMANCE OR SMTH GOING ON× title taken from 'group chat' by waterparks
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Grace Marie/Otto Wood, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Awsten Knight** _has added_ **Geoff Wigington** _,_ **Otto Wood** _,_ **Dallon Weekes** _, and_ **Ryan Seaman** _to a group chat!_

**Awsten Knight** :: WOW ALL OF UR USERNAMES ARE UR NAMES BORING :((

 **Ryan Seaman** :: hi not to be rude but like who the fuck are you

 **Geoff Wigington** :: your username is your name too dumbass

 **Awsten Knight** :: DALLON DIDNT TELL U ABT ME :'((

 **Awsten Knight** :: SHUT UP GEOFF

 **Geoff Wigington** :: no thank you :)

 **Dallon Weekes** :: I didn't, because I was trying to keep my boyfriend away from your shenanigans.

 **Awsten Knight** :: WOW DALLON THINKS HES SO COOL BC HE TEXTS LIKE AN OLD MAN

 **Otto Wood** :: geoff pay attention to the lesson

 **Geoff Wigington** :: no

**Awsten Knight** _has changed their name to_ **AWSTEN** _!_

 **AWSTEN** _has changed_ **Otto Wood** _'_ _s name to_ **otter would** _!_

 **AWSTEN** _has changed_ **Geoff Wigington** _'_ _s_ _name to_ **ge off** _!_

 **AWSTEN** _has changed_ **Dallon Weekes** _'s_ _name to_ **giraffe man** _!_

 **AWSTEN** _has changed_ **Ryan Seaman** _'s name to_ **sperm bank** _!_

**sperm bank** :: WAIT NO FUCK I HATE YOU FUCK YOU

 **giraffe man** :: Do you enjoy harassing him?

 **AWSTEN** :: WHO KNOWS :)

 **sperm bank** :: dallon bby ur friends r mean :(

 **giraffe man** :: Geoff and Otto are cool, it's just Awsten who's the problem.

 **AWSTEN** :: HEY >:(

 **ge off** :: awsten shut up

 **ge off** :: dallon thank you

 **sperm bank** :: awww geoff is a sweetheart

 **ge off** :: awww thank you ryan

 **AWSTEN** :: DALLON GEOFF IS GONNA STEAL UR MAN

 **ge off** :: no im not i like someone else u dumb shit

 **giraffe man** :: Maybe you should tell him who, because he's hyperventilating for some reason.

 **AWSTEN** :: I AMD NPT

 **giraffe man** :: Yes, he is.

 **ge off** :: i am. never. telling anyone :)

 **AWSTEN** :: HQW CPULD YOUT </3

 **giraffe man** :: Wait, where did Otto and Ryan go?

 **ge off** :: otto got his phone taken by the teacher and ryan's trying to do the work

 **giraffe man** :: Oh yeah, I forgot Ryan had Chemistry with you.

 **AWSTEN** :: HAHA OTTO GOT HIS PHONE TAKEN

 **ge off** :: SHUT UP DIMWIT

 **ge off** :: that was otto he took my phone

 **giraffe man** :: No surprise there.

 **sperm bank** :: i finished my work i can talk now :-)

 **ge off** :: something tells me that the :-) wasnt genuine

 **sperm bank** :: :-)

 **ge off** :: after you called me a sweetheart

 **ge off** :: i feel betrayed

 **sperm bank** :: nooo im sorry </3

 **AWSTEN** :: YALL HAVE A (B)ROMANCE OR SMTH GOING ON

 **ge off** :: we do not

 **ge off** :: should i ask out the person i like to prove it?

 **AWSTEN** :: YES

 **sperm bank** :: oooh this is getting saucy

 **ge off** :: fine

 **ge off** :: where did dallon go

 **AWSTEN** :: WERE YOU REALLY GONNA ASK RYANS BF ON A DATE IN FRONT OF HIM

 **sperm bank** :: YEAH WERE YOU

 **ge off** :: no i want him to witness it

 **AWSTEN** :: HUH

 **giraffe man** :: I'm here, go ahead.

 **ge off** :: awsten wanna go out with me

 **sperm bank** :: :000

 **AWSTEN** :: AAAAAA FUCK NO

 **otter would** :: i just got my phone back why is geoff crying

 **otter would** :: AWSTEN WTF

 **giraffe man** :: I'm trying and failing to comprehend this.

 **AWSTEN** :: NO GEOFF DONT CRY I DIDNT FINISH

 **sperm bank** :: same dal

 **AWSTEN** :: NO I MEANT I WANTED TO ASK U OUT FIRST

 **AWSTEN** :: OFC I WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU

 **sperm bank** :: ive never seen high school musical but like isnt that the plot??

 **otter would** :: no??

 **ge off** :: oh

 **ge off** :: okay

 **ge off** :: fuck i feel dumb now

 **giraffe man** :: I think Awsten's crying.

 **otter would** :: i see you guys in the hall, he def is

 **AWSTEN** :: NO IM NPT

 **sperm bank** :: whats the plot of high school musical

 **ge off** :: i love that thats your biggest concern rn lmao

 **otter would** :: awsten dont be alarmed he isnt laughing his ass off, it is still firmly attached to his body, you can still get to whatever base his ass is

 **ge off** :: otto man ily in a bro way but exCUSE ME

 **AWSTEN** :: GEOFF HAS A GORGEOUS ASS MOVING ON

 **sperm bank** :: bruh literally no one answered my question

 **AWSTEN** :: ITS LITERALLY ZAC EFRON SINGING ABT HOW HES EMBARRASSED TO SING WHILE CORBIN BLEU DANCES AND SINGS ABT HOW HE CANT DANCE

 **otter would** :: t for troy??

 **AWSTEN** :: MORE LIKE TRANS RIGHTS

 **ge off** :: i havent seen it either

 **giraffe man** :: Neither have I.

 **AWSTEN** :: ALL OF YOU ARE COMING OVER AFTER SCHOOL WE'RE WATCHING IT IDGAF

 **AWSTEN** :: NO IFS ANDS OR BUTS

 **otter would** :: haha butts


	2. Chapter 2

**ge off** :: awsten is on drugs

 **sperm bank** :: i wonder what brought you to that conclusion

 **AWSTEN** :: I FEEL ATTACKED

 **giraffe man** :: What happened?

 **AWSTEN** :: NOTHING GEOFF IS OVERREACTING

 **ge off** :: ok so yk how we went on a date

 **sperm bank** :: yeah 

**AWSTEN** :: GEOFF I SWEAR

 **ge off** :: he kissed me, screamed "IM GAY FOR MY BEST FRIEND", cackled, then ran away

 **giraffe man** :: That sounds like Awsten.

 **sperm bank** :: yeah im not surprised tbh

**AWSTEN** _has changed_ **ge off** _'s name to_ **MFING TYRANNY** _!_

**giraffe man** :: I don't think that's the definition of tyranny.

 **AWSTEN** :: TRAITOR

 **MFING TYRANNY** :: but

 **AWSTEN** :: STOP POUTING IM TRYING TO BE MAD 

**AWSTEN** :: THE PUPPY EYES ARENT GONNA WORK

 **AWSTEN** :: UR LUCKY UR CUTE

**AWSTEN** _has changed_ **MFING TYRANNY** _'s name to_ **babey** _!_

**sperm bank** :: wow ur relationship might rival me n dallons how dare ✋

 **babey** :: ik we're so cute arent we 

**AWSTEN** :: WE ARE

 **giraffe man** :: Yeah, but has your boyfriend ever kissed you in front of your Mormon parents?

 **sperm bank** :: I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA FORGET ABOUT THAT

 **AWSTEN** :: OOOOH SPICY 👀👀

 **babey** :: 👀👀

 **sperm bank** :: dallon h ush

 **sperm bank** :: also i have a question

 **AWSTEN** :: WHATETH PEASANT

 **sperm bank** :: why isnt otto active as much as us

 **babey** :: because hes an old man and doesnt know how to use his phone

 **otter would** :: damn thats harsh ok

 **AWSTEN** :: I LOVE HOW U POP IN FOR THAT

 **otter would** :: my phone is on silent because i no longer give a fr*ck

 **AWSTEN** :: *FUCK

 **otter would** :: bro im

 **otter would** :: and its bc my parents put a timer on my phone so now i only get two hours a day and i wanna save it so i can ft grace n jawn :((

 **babey** :: oh that sucks im sorry :((

 **AWSTEN** :: UR PARENTS ARE LAME

 **giraffe man** :: Yikes, I'm sorry about that.

 **sperm bank** :: thats a mega oof :((

 **otter would** :: yeah,, can i add them real quick before i go??

 **sperm bank** :: oh great more people to call me sperm bank

 **otter would** :: no theyre nice i swear

 **AWSTEN** :: YEAH ILL ADD THEM GIMME ONE SEC

**AWSTEN** _has changed_ **sperm bank** _'s name to_ **man of the sea** _!_

**man of the sea** :: that actually meant a lot coming from you

 **AWSTEN** :: SEE DALLON I CAN BE NICE :((

 **giraffe man** :: I know, you're like a lovable idiot.

 **babey** :: the key word there is "can"

 **AWSTEN** :: SHUT UP YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH ME

**AWSTEN** _has added_ **grace!!** and **jawnnn** _to the chat!_

**grace!!** :: hi awsten!! :)) are your other friends in this chat too??

 **jawnnn** :: dear god what have you added me to

 **AWSTEN** :: WAIT SOME OF U DONT KNOW EACH OTHER SO UH STATE UR NAME GRADE IG?? AWSTEN, JUNIOR

 **grace!!** :: grace, junior :)

 **jawnnn** :: jawn, senior

 **giraffe man** :: Dallon, senior.

 **man of the sea** :: ryan, junior

 **babey** :: yall know me already i have no need to introduce myself ✋


	3. Chapter 3

**AWSTEN** :: GUYS CAN I ADD SOME OF MY OTHER FRIENDS??

 **babey** :: ,,,how many??

 **man of the sea** :: who 👀

 **AWSTEN** :: KELLIN, MIKEY, VIC

 **babey** :: only if you add chloe too >:(

 **grace!!** :: theyre nice u can add them!!

 **jawnnn** :: i no longer care

**AWSTEN** _has added_ **milky way** _,_ **pierce the vic** _,_ **kellin** _, and_ **chloe <3 ** _to the chat!_

**kellin** :: what the fuck is up fellow homosexuals

 **pierce the vic** :: kellin no

 **kellin** :: kellin yes

 **chloe <3 **:: hi geoff dbsjdnssj

 **babey** :: hi hello fjsbdksb

 **milky way** :: awsten who are these people

 **AWSTEN** :: EVERYONE INTRODUCE YOURSELVES AGAIN UGH

 **AWSTEN** :: WAIT BEFORE YOU DO THAT IM GONNA ADD A FEW MORE PEOPLE I HAVE FRIENDS WOW

 **babey** :: awsten who-

 **AWSTEN** :: MIKEY IM ADDING UR BROTHER AND HIS BF

 **AWSTEN** :: ALSO MY FRIEND PETE

**AWSTEN** _has changed_ **babey** _'s name to **jeoff**!_

 **AWSTEN** _has added_ **frnkieromustdie** _,_ **clandestine** _, and_ **raccoon man** _to the chat!_

**giraffe man** :: Can you please stop adding people?

 **AWSTEN** :: AIGHT I NEED TO MAKE A LIST TO KEEP TRACK OF EVERYONE NOW FUCK OKAY

 **AWSTEN** :: ME, GEOFF, OTTO, DALLON, RYAN, GRACE, JAWN, CHLOE, VIC, KELLIN, MIKEY, PETE, GERARD, FRANK

 **man of the sea** :: oh god

 **raccoon man** :: wow hi who are you people 👀

 **frnkieromustdie** :: hi mikes 

**milky way** :: doNT CALL ME MIKES-

 **AWSTEN** :: EVERYONE STFU N INTRODUCE URSELF

 **AWSTEN** :: AWSTEN, 16, JUNIOR

 **jeoff** :: geoff, 16, junior

 **otter would** :: otto, 17, junior

 **milky way** :: mikey, 15, sophomore??

 **giraffe man** :: Dallon, 18, senior.

 **man of the sea** :: ryan, 17, junior

 **grace!!** :: grace, 16, junior :))

 **jawnnn** :: jawn, 18, senior

 **chloe <3 **:: chloe, 15, junior :)

 **raccoon man** :: im jared im 19 and i never learned to fucking read-

 **AWSTEN** :: BRUH

 **raccoon** **man** :: gerard, 19, im not in high school anymore 

**frnkieromustdie** :: frank, 18, senior

 **clandestine** :: hi im pete im 16 n a junior

 **jeoff** :: is that everyone

 **AWSTEN** :: NO BC VIC N KELLIN R FUCKING

 **raccoon man** :: IM-

 **kellin** :: we are not thank you

 **pierce the vic** :: bro

 **pierce the vic** :: vic, 18, senior

 **kellin** :: kellin, 17, junior

 **man of the sea** :: that took so fucking long wow


	4. Chapter 4

**AWSTEN** :: TRANS BOYS IN THE CHAT SAY AYYYY

 **kellin** :: AYYYY

 **milky way** :: yeah sure ayyyy

 **AWSTEN** :: GAYS IN THE CHAT SAY AYYYY

 **man of the sea** :: why.

 **AWSTEN** :: BRUHS DONT LEAVE ME HANGING

 **raccoon man** :: leaves u hanging

 **kellin** :: boy oh boy am i one horny motherfucker 

**pierce the vic** :: kellin

 **pierce the vic** :: babe

 **pierce the vic** :: no

 **kellin** :: KELLIN YES SHDHDJSSH

 **AWSTEN** :: WHY IS PRETTY BOY AN INSULT

 **AWSTEN** :: I LIKE BEING A PRETTY BOY :'(

 **jeoff** :: you _are_ a pretty boy

 **AWSTEN** :: I HAVE H I P S

 **AWSTEN** :: AND I DO NOT WANT SAID H I P S

 **AWSTEN** :: I THOUGHT PUBERTY BLOCKERS WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP THIS SHIT???

 **milky way** :: same tho 

**kellin** :: laughs in ur face bc im flat

 **AWSTEN** :: MOTHE

 **AWSTEN** :: MOTHERFUCKER

 **man of the sea** :: cha cha real smooth

 **frnkieromustdie** :: dies

 **giraffe man** :: What's happening??

 **jawnnn** :: i. i dont know.

 **frnkieromustdie** :: hahahah gerard just walked into a pole and apologized to it

 **raccoon man** :: THATS A LIE i did not

 **AWSTEN** :: THIS CHAT HAS PASSED AWAY

 **milky way** :: DBSJSBSJSN HELP

 **AWSTEN** :: WHAT HAPPENED DHSJDHJDSJ

 **milky way** :: A CUTE BOY SAID I WAS CUTE AND WINKED AT ME AND I SAID "GUHHH" IM GONNA GO DIE BRB

 **clandestine** :: tell me what did said cute boy look like

 **man of the sea** :: oooh drama 👀

 **raccoon man** :: mikey excuse me yoURE FIFTEEN-

 **milky way** :: YOU CANT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE GERARD ✋

 **milky way** :: he was kinda short n he had like blackish brownish hair n he was wearing baggy jeans n a hoodie n he was kinda tan

 **clandestine** :: ngl im a little offended u called me short but that was me

 **milky way** :: OH MY GOD THIS IS EMBARRASSING IM SO SORRY OH MY GOD

 **otter would** :: ploT TWIST

 **clandestine** :: dont apologize it was cute

 **AWSTEN** :: WOW LOOK AT THAT IM RESPONSIBLE FOR ADDING U TWO TO THE CHAT WOW LOOK AT ME BEING A HERO

 **grace!!** :: omg i ship it otp

 **chloe <3 **:: petekey is real fellas

 **AWSTEN** :: PETEKEY PETEKEY PETEKEY PETEKEY


End file.
